Ultrasonication is used in many applications, such as homogenizing, disintegration, sonochemistry, degassing or cleaning. Generally, an ultrasonic device includes an ultrasonic generator for generating electrical oscillations of ultrasonic frequency, i.e. above audible frequency. This energy is transmitted to a sonotrode. The sonotrode (also referred to as probe, horn or resonator) is a mechanical component that transmits the ultrasonic vibrations from an ultrasound transducer to the material to be sonified. It has to be mounted really tightly to avoid frictions and losses. Depending on the sonotrode geometry, the mechanical vibrations are amplified or reduced. At the sonotrode surface, the mechanical vibrations are coupled into the liquid. This results in the formation of microscopic bubbles (or cavities) that expand during low pressure cycles and implode violently during high pressure cycles. This phenomenon is termed cavitation. Cavitation generates high shear forces at the sonotrode tip and causes the exposed material to become intensely agitated. The amplitude of vibration describes the magnitude of oscillation at the tip of the sonotrode; typical sonotrode amplitudes range from 20 to 250 μm.
However, there is still a demand for improvements in the field of ultrasonic devices, for example for realizing sample preparation units, wherein a container can be easily dissembled. Further, it would be beneficial if the ultrasonic devices would provide the opportunity for intense ultrasound irradiation of liquids, if necessary, also in an ultrasound bath which is larger than in conventional applications. The ultrasonic device should further have a simple geometry, be easy to rinse and its surfaces should be easily accessible. There is further a demand for an ultrasonic device, wherein sedimentation is prevented and ultrasound is introduced from the bottom. In addition, it would be a beneficial opportunity to more easily integrate a stirrer and/or a pump in such an ultrasonic device. Finally, the costs for the parts to be exposed to cavitation, especially the resonator and container, should be as low as possible.